Send Her My Love
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Puck thinks Finn's playing some sick joke. Rachel thinks that Quinn truly trusts them best of all. Whatever it was it led Puck and Rachel to being the caregivers to Gracie Fabray-Hudson. Based loosely off of the movie Life As We Know It.
1. CH 1: The Three Best Friends

**Puck and Rachel hate each other, they fight like nobody's business. But no matter what they always seem to be partnered up thanks to Finn and Quinn; at the wedding they were best man and maid of honor and christened primary godparents to Finn and Quinn's daughter Michelle Grace. One unfortunate day they learn that this little girl will connect them even more when her parents die and are named her legal caregivers. Will the two be able to put aside their differences once and for all to make sure their Gracie is loved? Or will they give up and surrender to their poor attitudes? One thing's for sure, Quinn and Finn saw something special when the two teamed up that neither of them seem to see in themselves. **

**VERY AU.**

**Facts for the story:**

**-Babygate never happened**

**-Puck went to high school with Finn and Quinn.**

**-Quinn and Rachel met freshman year of college when they were assigned as roommates, they immediately formed a close friendship.**

**-Puck never dated Quinn, but since they were kids Quinn dated Finn.**

**-Inspired by but loosely based off of the new movie _Life As We Know It_**

_**End of May, Year 2012**_

Quinn sat back as she let the sunshine kiss her face in the afternoon light. Just across the backyard someone admired the beauty of this natural scenery. He let a breath escape his throat when he felt a light shove into his shoulder, "Dude when are you going to ask her?"

Finn coughed embarrassed at getting caught; "What are you talking about Puck?"

Puck looked at his taller friend with an amused smirk gracing his lips, "Come on man, I've been your best friend for years. I know more than anyone how much you love our little Quinnie Fabray over there. I suggest you ask her to marry you before we're old geezers sitting on the front porch with our beer bellies hanging out all gross and saggy!"

Finn laughed at the description, "Beautifully said man!" He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Ah I don't know. I mean she leaves for New York in two days. She's so excited; I just don't want to put the pressure of a wedding on her."

Puck watched as his friend continued to watch his girlfriend in fascination. He always admired how every time Finn saw Quinn it was like he was seeing her for the first time. His eyes would smile just as widely as his mouth. Quinn and Finn had been his best friends ever since Kindergarten and they had been dating for just as long. One day Finn offered Quinn his 200 array crayon box and the two were linked up since then.

Now years later Finn still saw her as the most precious person in the world, Puck was completely annoyed, amused, and jealous by it all at the same time.

Puck never held romantic feelings for Quinn; he never stopped breathing at the sight of her like Finn. He was more so bothered by the fact that Finn found love so young. Here Puck was at eighteen-years-old still trying to find a decent girlfriend; until than he had fun hooking up with all the hot girls he could reel in by his charming personality.

"I don't see why you can't just ask her to marry you! Come on dude I'll even help!" Finn's smile grew about ten inches wide.

"You'd do that?" He turned to his friend surprised by his offer.

Puck nodded slowly, "Is that so hard to believe that I want my two best friends to get married already?"

Before Finn could reply he heard the loveliest voice call them over, "Finn, Puck come on! Your moms want us to take graduation pictures!" She grabbed their arms and tugged them to the gazebo her father had built years ago. They stood under the 'Congratulations Graduates' banner Puck's mother had put together for the three of them.

They smiled in front of the collective flashes. The boys had their arms wrapped securely around Quinn's sides. She wrapped her arms around both of their hips and smiled brightly. It was the perfect way to end their graduation together—the three best friends.

_**Beginning of June, Year 2012**_

A few days later Finn, Puck, and Quinn found themselves in the midst of New York.

"Damn it!" Puck hit the steering wheel, "I hate this fucking traffic!" He grumbled as they looked at the miles of taxi cabs in front of them.

Quinn sucked in a breath and rolled her eyes, "Puck calm down! You already knew it was going to be hell driving yet you insisted on being the driver!"

Puck glared at her from the rearview window, "You really think I'm going to let you or Hudson drive my Sweet Caroline [his new cherry red Toyota Tundra; the one he got from his grandfather for his graduation]?"

Finn looked completely annoyed; "I'm not that bad of a driver, dude!" He softly shoved his friend who gave him an 'I don't give a fuck' look.

Quinn rested her head against the window sill and quietly looked out at her unfamiliar surroundings, "Contrary to popular belief I'm really going to miss our constant bickering guys!" She let out a soft sigh, "You know we've been going to school together for twelve years?"

Finn turned around to get a better look at her, he could sense her sadness building, "Hey baby, it's going to be okay. Puck and I aren't that far away and driving here would only take us 11 hours or flying that would take us around 5! See baby don't be sad…" Puck listened as she started to tear up and Finn tried to soothe her down. Finn took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly, "Please don't cry Quinn, I want you to be happy!"

She sobbed quietly and covered her cries with her other hand. Puck looked at her in the rearview mirror and watched as the silent tears escaped her eyes. It was rare to see Quinn cry; he could count the few times she actually did. Once was in the sixth grade when she heard Finn was supposed to move to California with his grandparents but fought against it to stay with his two best friends. Then there was that time two years ago when Quinn's mom passed away, that was the worst; Finn and Puck basically lived at her house that year. The last time was when her dad remarried and she felt her and her father's relationship slipping away.

Finn and Puck were her family so he couldn't blame the teary result of her move; "Quinnie!" She looked up at the voice in front of her.

"Yeah Puck?" She asked softly.

Finn continued to rub her hand while Puck talked to her, "Remember when Mama Fabray told you her dream for you was to get into NYU?"

She felt a smile appear under the trail of tears on her face, "Uh-huh."

"You know how happy you're making her right now by fulfilling her wish? She's probably sitting beside God himself talking about how great you're going to be as a Broadway star!" She giggled at the thought of her mother.

"Mama was always the proud one…" She said with a smile and looked at Finn who nodded in agreement.

"Remember when Mama Fabray made us that huge triple decker cake when we won the little league bracket?" Finn maneuvered his gaze toward Puck who chuckled at the thought.

A smile dominated his face, "That cake was the biggest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life! And she even made frosted figurines of us! Remember Quinnie, she put you right in the middle?"

They heard the loud laugh of their friend sitting in the back, "Come on I was the only girl on the boy's league! I deserved it!"

"Yeah you did number one catcher!" She let herself breathe a calm breath looking in between her two friends.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" Finn kissed her hand and she followed it by kissing his cheek. Puck shook his head but smiled in response. She leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Gross Quinnie germs!" He said with fake distaste.

"You're going to miss my fucking germs!" She playfully pushed his head and then the two started a playful hand fight. Finn laughed at their childlike behavior and reached into the cooler for a juice box. Those two were always getting into fights but for the most part they were just all in good fun.

"Hands on the steering wheel Puckerman!" She said forcefully as she smacked him in the arm.

"Calm down this instant before I drive your ass back to Lima, Ohio!" She immediately calmed down; "That's what I thought. Now woman, make yourself useful and pass me a juice box." Quinn reached over her boyfriend and took hold of one of the silver pouches. A devious smile appeared and before he reached out for his drink she squirted the side of his face. The two other teenagers laughed as he growled with anger.

The three of them always seemed to get into fights, but Puck was willing to let this one slide. After all it wouldn't be the three best friends together for awhile.

**What do you guys think? Please review & ask any questions. THANKS FOR READING! :D**

**Next Chapter: Introducing Rachel**


	2. CH 2: Rachel Berry

_**4**__**th**__** of July, Year 2012**_

_Wherever I go, whatever I do, I'm crazy for you! _"What the fuck…" Puck rounded the corner and watched as his best friend mindlessly set up the lawn chairs. "Are you singing Hudson?" Finn simply smiled and bounced excitedly like a little boy.

"Puck, I'm so freaking excited! Quinn's going to be here in a few minutes! Her dad insisted on picking her up but she's going to be here!" Puck laughed in amusement as his friend practically pranced around the Fabray's backyard setting up. He could only laugh, after all tonight was going to be the night Finn finally grew the balls and proposed to little Quinnie Fabray.

"Yeah I can tell, you look like you're on speed dude!" Finn set up the tiki torches and continued to sing Quinn's favorite songs.

Puck walked over to the cooler and took out a beer; he rested on one of the chairs he placed down; "By the way Quinn's going to try to set you up tonight!"

"The fuck?" Puck opened his can and took a swig into his mouth. "I told Quinn she wasn't allowed to do that shit anymore after the Mercedes catastrophe!"

Finn laughed remembering that terrible setup; Puck didn't mind that she was curvier than most girls. The fact that the girl hated Super Mario Brothers is what really sent him over the edge.

Finn laughed setting up the red, white, and blue streamers across the gazebo, "I don't know, apparently her summer roommate is just up your alley. Cute, smart, and has a future!"

Puck made a whoopee motion with his index finger as he took another gulp, "I'm going to need a dozen more of these to get into the mood. Damn it Quinn!"

"Excuse me Puckerman, great to see you too!" He turned to the sliding glass door and a smile stretched the boy's lips.

"QUINN!" Finn went running straight into her arms and lifted her off the ground, "It's really you!"

"Hey honey! I've missed you!" She kissed him passionately as he carried her into the air.

"I've missed you more!"

Puck nodded his head in unison, "Trust me Quinn he really has." Puck stood up and walked toward Quinn. But before he took another step he noticed the beautiful brunette with the mocha eyes staring straight at him.

"Puck, stop drooling!" Quinn commanded as she took a step and slapped his arm. "Hi!" She said with a sweetened laugh. "I've missed you!"

He glared at her but then picked her up off the ground in a bone crushing hug, "Quinnie! My have you grown? Or is that just your ass?" He slapped her butt playfully. Finn took the moment to introduce himself to her friend.

"Hey Rachel right? I met you on webcam a few weeks ago?" She nodded her head and smiled up at the taller male.

"Yeah I'm Quinn's roommate, nice to actually meet you!" The two shared a friendly hug and continued to chat amongst themselves while Quinn lectured Puck for drinking so early in the day.

"So Rachel, you're doing the summer singing program with Quinn at NYU?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah I thought it would give me an edge in the fall, Quinn and I have loved it thus far. Don't worry Finn I've been taking good care of your girlfriend!"

He sighed, "That's a relief!" The two laughed and turned to a screaming Quinn who was currently chasing Puck around for squirting water in her face with a water bottle he had offered to her.

"Payback's a bitch Fabray!"

Rachel and Finn laughed at their antics, "He must be the infamous Noah?"

Finn nodded, "Yup Noah Puckerman. He's harmless, kind of an ass but you learn to love and tolerate him."

Rachel laughed when she saw her friend capture Noah in a headlock, "Get him Quinn!" She cheered her on while Finn narrowed his eyes at her.

"Team Quinn? No way Puck's totally got this!"

Rachel scoffed, "Oh please my best friend has your best friend in a headlock; she's got this!"

Finn shook his head and made his way to the nearby cooler, "Rach you are about to learn that boys rule and girls drool around here." Her reached in and took out a water balloon.

Before she could tell him not to he nailed her leg with a balloon, "FINN!" She squealed in surprise.

"What the hell Finn?" Quinn ran over to the pair and squirted her boyfriend with the water bottle she had in her hand.

Finn grinned, "Just giving Rachel a lesson in the rules of Lima. She is going to be here for one week so I thought…" In the midst of his explanation Rachel grabbed a large plastic cup and filled it with water pouring it all over Finn's head.

"Nice!" Puck said while Quinn exploded with giggles.

"Hi, I'm Noah, Noah Puckerman." Finn and Quinn smiled at each other; Puck never introduced himself as "Noah" unless it was an older adult he was trying to impress.

She smiled a pearly white smile, "Rachel Berry."

He nodded taking her hand and while the two exchanged names Finn nailed both of them with balloons. "Hudson you're a dead man!" Puck turned to Rachel while Finn ran away.

"Want to be my partner in water crime Rach?" She smiled at the boy she barely knew. For some reason she felt like she just fit in with their group like how the second she met Quinn she knew they were going to be best friends.

"Let's get them!" He gave her a full water bottle and the two went chasing after the couple. Their water fight lasted a good hour until Puck and Finn's moms came tearing them apart. Mrs. Puckerman found her son attacking Finn with an armful of balloons.

"GET INSIDE AND CLEAN UP!" The mothers ordered the kids.

A group of apologies and yes's came from their mouths as they went straight into the house. Puck and Finn came back first and the boys helped their mom's by bringing out the food.

Then the girls came and Rachel offered Mrs. Puckerman a hand with the salad. Puck, Finn, and Quinn worked on the barbeque.

"Puck you're in deep shit!" Quinn said as she looked at the glass window where she could see Mrs. Puckerman and Rachel talking.

Puck turned over the meat patties and glanced at her sideways, "Why?"

"Your mom's about to fall in love with Rachel." Puck and Finn turned around and watched as his mother's face lit up at something Rachel said.

Puck shrugged his shoulders, "I barely know the girl…"

Quinn leaned into Finn and he supported her by placing an arm around her waist, "Her name's Rachel Barbra Berry, she's from Manhattan, New York, she has two gay fathers but one of them is her biological father and she recently got close to her mother who lives in Lima. She went to a performing arts high school and dances practically every form of dance and sings like an angel sent from heaven. Seriously you guys say I'm gifted, she's just WOW! I nearly died the first time I heard her. Anyway she just got out of a relationship with her boyfriend of three years. He cheated so Puck she's on the market! What do you say?"

He eyed his best friend curiously, he seriously wondered what was up with her and setting him up, "She's cute but I don't know if I can handle a New York girl. No offence."

Quinn let go of Finn and made her way over to Puck, "Please Puck? She's really sweet and down to earth. Honestly I wouldn't even have guessed she's from New York! She's awesome and I just know you two would be perfect! Come on, one date! You have so much in common!"

Puck chuckled, what would he have in common with a girl of her stature, "Name one besides age, the fact that we sing, and we're hot as hell."

She quirked a knowing eyebrow, "She's Jewish."

Puck instantly felt the gulp in his throat, "Shit." Finn broke out into laughing fits.

"Oh priceless baby! You killed Puck with two words, I'm impressed." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the two watched their friend with huge smiles on their faces.

"Damn it why did you let her talk to my mom?" Noah looked back at the window but the two were gone. "Where the fuck did they…"

"NOAH!" He cursed under his breath and busied himself with the patties.

"Ma?" He turned to her and saw his mother clutching the poor girl's arm off.

"Have you met Quinn's best friend Rachel?" He knew his mother too well.

He nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, hey ma, Mama Hudson looks like she could use a hand with the fruit salad why don't you go back in and help her?"

Mrs. Puckerman looked in between her son and Rachel, "Oh okay…you two make sure you talk!" She giggled as she passed the teenagers and made her way inside.

"That woman will be the death of me!" Rachel laughed at Puck's words. "Sorry about that…ma's a little much."

She gave him an understanding smile, "It's okay!"

The kind pleasantries ended there when the four of them sat around the fire pit enjoying their hotdogs and hamburgers. Two of them were having a heated discussion over basketball—surprisingly it was Puck and Rachel.

"You have got to be shitting me, the Lakers SHIT all over the Celtics!" The girl took a swig of her water after listening to this rubbish escaping his mouth.

"I'm sorry we have a hardworking unit; Pierce, Allen, Garnett, Perkins, and let's not forget the great Rajon Rondo!"

Puck stood up and actually laughed in her face, "Oh please two words, Kobe Bryant. Another two words for you Miss Berry 'SUCK IT!'" He made a motion with his hands to his crotch.

She burst out laughing crudely, "Yeah that's basically all you have going for you, A BALL HOG! My man Rajon Rondo is THE best point guard in the entire league, has been for years!"

Quinn who was sitting on Finn's lap watched in hilarity over their two determined friends. Quinn bit back chuckles so her two friends wouldn't glare at her. She leaned into Finn's ear and whispered so the two wouldn't hear her; "Oh my gosh they're perfect for each other."

Finn held in his laughs and shook his head, "Yeah Puck needs an aggressive girl like Rachel."

Quinn nodded, "Same goes for Rach. Do you think we should push them together more?"

He shook his head furiously, "No, they'll figure it out after they put their ego's aside!"

"You're the most infuriating person I have ever had the displeasure to meet Noah!" Rachel was now standing face to face with Puck.

He gave her a confident smirk, "Right back atcha babe!"

She clutched her hips with her hands, "I really despise your haughty attitude."

He cackled in reply, "Oh that's what we call calling the kettle black or some shit like that, in any case you're rude and your chunky nose is raised to the high heavens!" He gave it a flick and Finn's cue to move his girlfriend to the side to pull Rachel back was right on point.

Quinn stood up and grabbed at Rachel's face while Rachel flailed her arms with fury, "I am going to pound you into the ground Noah!"

He laughed crazily, his stomach tying in knots, "That's what she said!"

They continued to argue until the sun went down. Finally when the fireworks reached the sky they had calmed down significantly to watch the real spectacle—Finn's wedding proposal to Quinn.

They sat back while Finn walked toward the gazebo; he asked her if she wanted to watch the fireworks with him. She nodded softly while he took her hand.

"Care to join us you two?" Quinn asked her friends politely but they declined. She told them not to rip their heads off while they were away and she joined her boyfriend under the cover.

Rachel smiled as she sat down beside Puck, "Those two are really love in aren't they?"

Puck was adding wood to the fire when he looked over at his two best friends, "Completely."

She snuggled under the blanket Finn had given her and she leant back on the beach chair, "Do you ever get lonely?" Puck felt his chest tighten but shook past it, he wasn't going to let this crazy bitch know his true feelings.

"No, they're good about including me." She nodded her head, hearing the false words escape his mouth. She was a trained actress after all; she knew when people were spewing out lines.

"Noah, look!" They watched their friend get down on one knee. Quinn's eyes flooded with tears while she clutched her chest and nodded. Finn slid the ring on and the two jumped into each others arms.

"Yay!" Rachel reached for Quinn's camera and zoomed in; she took a cluster of pictures from afar and then ran over to get gazebo pictures up close.

Puck rolled his eyes at first but then ran over because they were BOTH his best friends. He deserved to be the first one to congratulate them.

Rachel stood there and grinned, "I just want to say…"

"CONGRATS YOU TWO! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Rachel glared at the boy standing beside her as he reached for Finn and hugged him off the ground.

Rachel went forward and hugged her best friend excitedly. Quinn showed off the beautiful ring, "It's so beautiful!" Rachel admired its antique look.

Finn placed an arm around his wife, "It was Mama Fabray's she gave it to me before she passed, told me I knew when to use it."

Quinn's eyes brightened with a teary gloss, Puck smiled at the sight of his two best friends sharing a loving kiss.

"Come here Quinnie and give the ol' Puckster a hug!" He rounded behind Finn and pulled the girl into his arms. Quinn relaxed under his embrace and let her tears fall freely.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!" She said as she clutched him tightly. Rachel gave Finn a hug and told him to take care of their girl.

The mothers and Quinn's father joined in the festivities and took a bunch of group pictures. Rachel glared up at Puck when he pushed her out of the picture yelling "Three Lima Musketeers! No midgets allowed!"

Puck's mother definitely scolded her son for that comment. Rachel took a picture with the happy couple and then just Quinn. Puck rolled his eyes at the sight; she was the last person he wanted to share this blissful moment with.

When everyone went back around the fire pit Quinn smiled at her two friends, "You do know you're going to have to try to get along…"

Puck swallowed the gulp of beer flowing down his throat, "Fuck why?"

Finn pulled his fiancé closer to him as she examined her ring, "Because you're my best man…"

Puck shrugged, "Of course I am…"

Quinn then turned to the girl beside her, "And you're my maid of honor."

"WHAT!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly while Puck glared at the blonde.

"What the hell, I think I'm good enough to play both parts Quinnie!" Puck smiled at the couple but Rachel scoffed.

"Why me Quinn?" Rachel completely pushed Puck's comment aside, which he didn't enjoy.

"Because you're my best friend and I know I've only known you for a month and a few weeks but I feel like I've known you my entire life." Rachel's eyes trickled with tears as Quinn pulled her into a warm embrace.

Puck chuckled, "No that would be me and Finny Boy!"

The two let go sharing a scowl; "Shut up Puckerman!" They said in unison and everyone but Puck joined in on the laughter.

The rest of the night consisted of Rachel and Quinn making wedding plans while Puck made Finn give him beers until he couldn't stand. The night ended with Puck trying to steal a kiss from Rachel who fiercely declined, "Yuck, I don't kiss Jack Daniels!"

**Thanks for all the positive reviews / comments & support! It was great to see that so many of you put this story on alert! Thanks for reading! & continue to do what you're doing & I'll continue posting! :D **

**Next Chapter: The Wedding / New York **


	3. CH 3: Big News

_**4th of July, Year 2015**_

The lights across the backyard flickered joyously as the happy couple made their way past their group of friends.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hudson!" Puck placed a hand over his best friend as they sat down in front of everyone. Rachel sat beside Puck who acted civil towards her for the sake of their best friend's wedding.

Not too many fights broke out in the midst of preparations for the wedding. Rachel practically planned the whole celebration; booked the church, got a team to decorate the backyard, and was the one in charge of everything else out there.

The girls flew in at the beginning of summer and when they arrived Puck had to welcome Rachel the minute she stepped into Quinn's house with a huge water balloon. He hit his target right in the face. He could still remember the huge frown he received when he greeted her with a "Welcome back!"

She chased him around the yard squirting him with a fresh water gun soaker Finn had prepared for her when he saw Puck filling up the huge balloon.

Ever since they were first introduced a few years back they would constantly bicker with words; he would tease her about her height, she would tease him about his incompetence, and then they ended up in the midst of an attack. Most of the time water, other times food, and one time with his mom's couch cushions. Let's just say the both of them got reprimanded for that one.

It was now the wedding reception and Puck had been sort of nice to her. He only shoved her once down the aisle and when he saw her in her dress he only gagged once.

She glared at him only a few times and poked him in the gut once. They were really showing sustainability today.

Rachel looked at the program she made in her wedding preparation binder. She stood up and called for everyone's attention, "I believe it is time for Noah, Finn's best man, to make a toast! So Noah if you please?"

He nodded his head and stood up. He grabbed the flute of wine in one hand and winked at her, "Thanks babe." She bit back her tongue and narrowed her eyes at him with fake pleasantry; "So my name is Noah Puckerman. As a lot of you know I've been friends with these two crazy kids since kindergarten. I've witnessed the beginning of their relationship from when Finn took me aside during recess one day and pointed at the new girl, telling me in a little whisper that he was going to marry the hot blonde one day; to this day where I was fortunate enough to witness the actual nuptials. It has been my honor and privilege to see their relationship grow and learn from them what true love really is. I've never witnessed a truer love than there's. They give this guy some hope that maybe there's someone that fits me like they way Quinn fits Finn."

He looked down at his friends and coughed; he hated being the softy, "I am also fortunate enough to call Finn and Quinn my best friends, and don't worry you two. Even though you're getting married, it doesn't mean that I'm not going to be at Finn's house causing a ruckus." The guests laughed at his friendly smirk and playful words at the end.

"Anyway to the bride and groom, may you continue to sicken us all with your true love!" Everyone rose their glass and clinked cups taking a sip. They clapped for the young man's speech as he hugged the happy couple.

Rachel stood up and smiled towards Puck, "That was strangely beautiful Noah." He shrugged his shoulders sitting back down while Finn and Quinn laughed.

Rachel fixed her light pink flowing baby doll dress. She smiled over at Quinn and then the guests, "Hi everyone, my name is Rachel Berry. I am Quinn's best friend from NYU. I was lucky enough to meet Quinn during the summer before freshman year at a singing program. She was my roommate and the first thing she said to me was, 'Hi I'm Quinn Fabray and I have a boyfriend back home who I'm in madly in love with…'" Quinn placed her face in her hands and Finn wrapped his arms around her giving her a sweet kiss to the forehead.

"You see she said this because when I first met Quinn she was crying so freely and just told me straight forward why. I'm going to be honest; I thought to myself sure honey, boyfriend back home. Yeah that's going to work."

Puck laughed at her honest words and watched as the gleam in her eye changed, "But then a month later I witnessed the most beautiful thing in the world. I came to Lima that 4th of July and saw what everyone for years has been able to see, true love. Finn is the most compassionate, loving, selfless man I have ever met in my life. While Quinn is so sweet, loyal, and has the biggest heart that I have ever come across. While I've been around them I have been able to learn that love is real. It doesn't have to come from outlandish luxuries or cheesy offerings. It just has to be genuine. Finn and Quinn, I would like to thank you like Puck has because you two have taught me the greatest life lesson. And I hope one day I meet someone, who completes me just as perfectly as you two complete each other. To Finn and Quinn Hudson!"

Rachel rose her glass and let the tears drop from her eyes to her cheeks. Puck clapped along with the rest of the crowd who were in tears. Quinn got up and ran straight into the arms of her best friend, "Thanks Best!"

"You're welcome!" Quinn kissed her on the cheek and Finn gave a go. He hugged Rachel and then she started to chant "KISS THE BRIDE!"

Everyone joined in and Puck too shouted louder than anyone else, "Dude fucking lay a big smackaroo on your wife!" Rachel punched Puck in the shoulder but the two laughed at his words. Once they all calmed down and ate, they cut the cake, (of course while Quinn fed Rachel a bite Puck had to come in and slush some over Rachel's cheek. She returned the favor by smothering cake all over his face. Finn laughed the loudest causing everyone to join in. Puck just leaned forward and kissed Rachel on the other side of her cheek, "Payback's sweet babe!") and they danced the night away (after Puck and Rachel cleaned off).

Puck actually asked Rachel to dance and the two danced beside their two best friends.

"Thanks for everything guys, we love you." Finn said as he dipped Quinn. The four of them enjoyed their time together dancing under the fireworks with the precious time they had left together.

_**End of May, Year 2016**_

Puck entered the unfamiliar apartment with his bag in tow. He took one step inside when he felt two little arms snake around his neck, "PUCK! OH I HAVE MISSED YOU!" Quinn squealed in his ear and he lifted her off the ground.

"Quinnie! It's been too long for the three musketeers!" She nodded in agreement and kissed him softly on the cheek. "How was your plane ride? Let me take those; oh are you hungry because I'm starving?" She was talking ten words a second but he didn't mind, he just laughed at her smile.

"Good, oh Quinn you don't have to take my bags I'm a big boy, and girl you know me! I eat all day everyday!" Quinn chuckled as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh do you want a tour? Finn take the lasagna out of the oven while I show him our bedroom!" Quinn pulled at her best guy friend's arm and ran down the hallway. She opened the first door on the right, the master bedroom.

Puck looked inside and saw the mix of girly and male decorations. This was definitely there's; Finn had moved in with Quinn for her last year of college. Finn decided to take only online classes from Ohio State. Of course that meant he would have to graduate the following year but he relaxed when Puck said he would just do the same. Instead of move to New York with his best friends he would work more hours and save up.

It was the sacrifices all of them made as friends that kept them so close. Quinn felt like she owed Puck her life by doing that for Finn, she really felt like her family was still intact even though her brother lived in Ohio.

Then there was Rachel, "Honey's I'm home!" Puck groaned as Quinn ran down the hallway with his arm still in her grasp.

"Rach look whose here!" Rachel smiled falsely at their old friend or in her case acquaintance.

"Noah Puckerman, why hello."

"Rachel Berry, hey babe you look hotter than the last time I saw you! Give the Puckasaurus a great big hug!" He stepped forward while he smothered her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a water balloon!" She grumbled into his chest.

"I had to use it on a bald guy at the airport when they told me no liquids." He unclenched her and sat down at the kitchen island. "So when's the big graduation, you know I'm here for you too Rach!" He gave her a satisfying smirk when he saw her tense up.

"Tomorrow and I hope that you don't come wearing something dumb like…"

Puck read her mind and opened his black jacket, "Rach I was on a business trip in California, look what I bought!"

Her eyes grew at the sight, "NOAH!" He sported his brand new Kobe Bryant jersey and couldn't fight back the laugh.

Finn nodded his head and snaked his arm around his wife, "Impressive greeting without soaking Rach in the process."

Rachel groaned, "Why must you do this to me Puckerman?"

Puck walked toward her and gave her a soft hug, "Because it's so fun!" He said in his best childish voice. Rachel narrowed her eyes at her two friends standing adjacent to them smiling their faces off.

"You guys suck!"

Finn shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry Rach! But if it helps I fixed your window, go check it!"

Rachel nodded her head and slipped from Puck's arms. It was Rachel too that Finn and Quinn owed their lives to. Rachel was booking the Broadway plays and even got Quinn some gigs too. They weren't even official graduates of NYU's performing arts program until tomorrow and they already had solid jobs prior to their completion.

Since Rachel was making the Broadway salary she was also paying a lot of the apartment. She insisted that the two of them move in with her and only pay for utilities. The fact that they were keeping her company in such a scary city was payment enough. Finn and Quinn knew Rachel could handle the hot heads of NY after all she had lived there her entire life but she wanted to help them financially.

Puck let out a chuckle and made his way over to the stove, "Lasagna straight from the oven, chocolate chip cookies with M&M's what are we celebrating?" He had noticed they had made his favorites, the last time they prepared all of this they broke the news of Finn's move to New York.

"In a little while Puck, until than let's setup for a nice dinner." Quinn passed him the nice plates and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek handing him the cups. "Setup boys!"

Rachel came out in her Celtics jersey and a pair of short shorts, "Nice bottoms Rach, ugly ass top though! There is no forgiving that one." Puck said admiring her…asset.

Rachel rolled her eyes and got the nice silverware out, "I think I look quite beautiful, don't I Quinn?"

Quinn nodded her head, "Always Rach!" She said with a cheerful smile.

Puck turned to his best friend and grinned, "Don't I look beautiful Finn?"

Finn let out a chuckle, "Always Puck!" The two boys laughed together while the girls continued to ignore them. Rachel and Puck would shove each other as they placed their objects next to each other.

Finn ran into the kitchen to help Quinn bring out the salad. Finn and Quinn sat on one side of the table while Rachel and Puck suffered beside each other.

"Move over midget!" Puck said reaching for the bowl.

"Me first ogre!" Puck smiled at her sweetly.

"How did you know the guys at my high school used to call me Shrek?" Rachel's mouth dropped in the process of his confession.

Finn leaned over to Quinn and she listened to his words contently, "Things never change…"

She nodded as she drizzled the caser salad dressing on her plate, "Yup they're still perfect for each other." Finn grinned at her words and clicked on his cup.

"I think it's the perfect time to make an announcement!" Rachel and Puck paused their fight and looked up at Finn as he stood in front of them.

"Dude are you pregnant?"

Finn's eyes widened, "No but she is…" Rachel's mouth hung to the floor again when Finn pointed at Quinn; Puck's whole face resembled a shocked young boy seeing a naked girl for the first time, and Quinn's mouth went wide as well.

"We're having a baby!" She said with much enthusiasm.

Rachel jumped from her seat to hug her first but Puck pushed her over and trampled his way to pick up Quinn, "CONGRATS YOU TWO! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she pushed him aside and hugged her best friend, "Can't you ever say anything else Noah?"

He thought for a second as he hugged Finn, "I'm godfather right? Can Jewish guys be godfathers to Christian baptized babies?"

Quinn nodded her head, "Yes Puck you are going to be christened this baby's primary godfather and apparently it's unorthodox for a child's godparent to be of a different religion but the pastor in Lima said it was totally fine."

She noticed her brunette friend sulk in the back, "Ha-ha I'm godfather! Loser!" He made his fingers into an L shape and slapped her softly on the back.

Quinn pulled her friend to her and smiled, "Actually Rachel is primary godmother!"

Rachel's face beamed at the news, "Really? Yay! I'm going to be the BEST godparent ever!" Puck scowled as she hugged both of them.

"One fucking question, how old is my godchild?" Puck asked looking at Quinn's slim belly.

"Three months. Sorry Rach we wanted to wait for Puck so we can tell both of you!" Quinn said as she hugged her best friend warmly.

She smiled and shook her head, "It's okay, as long as I'm godmother; I don't mind…how about you Noah? You ready to take care of a baby?" Puck looked at Finn and the two exchanged nods then he turned back to Rachel.

"Bring it babe! Get ready for the REAL most kickass godparent ever!"

**Thanks for all the alerts / reviews! Everyone just joining WELCOME! So glad people are responding well to the story. BTW I know I said wedding was up next but I thought Puck & Rachel reciting their best man / maid of honor speeches was a little more important to the plotline. Anyway thank you for everything! Please continue to read and I'll continue to update! & I know the Jewish godparents connection to Christian babies sounds a little off, but it's a story so just go alowing with it! **

**Next Chapter: Baby is Born & After the Baptism **


	4. CH 4: Michelle Grace

_**November 17th, Year 2016**_

Puck sat impatiently in his seat, twiddling his thumbs in a circular motion while Rachel paced up and down the room. "Damn I am so bored! When the hell do I get to meet my god-boy already?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, she crossed her arms across her chest, "Noah having a baby is a long process and we don't even know the sex of the baby."

Puck rolled his eyes, "How would you know, have you ever been in labor? And trust me Rach I have this gut feeling, it's a boy."

She sat two seats away from him and shook her head, "It's called knowing the process of how a woman gives birth. It's common sense that it takes a while and personally I believe that baby is a girl. And since Quinn gave us the responsibility of naming her baby I have the perfect name for her…"

Noah jeered at her words, "I bet it's something prissy like Anastasia or Queen Elizabeth, some kind of stupid shit like that!"

Rachel turned in her seat and glared daggers at the godfather, "Okay what do you have o' brilliant one?"

"Why thank you for acknowledging my greatness, in any case I came up with the perfect boy's name. Jack Daniels! It's Finn's favorite drink!"

Rachel laughed at his suggestion, not even trying to suppress her response; "That sounds like the name of a powerboat!"

Puck did always want his own custom made powerboat, "Okay Mrs. Stick-up-her-fine-ass what name did you come up with?"

Rachel opened her mouth but was attacked by a very proud papa, "GUYS QUINN HAD A BABY! I'M A DADDY!"

Puck and Rachel ignored the fact that their friend was still in his delivery garment when they shared an excited group hug.

"Can we see…wait is it a boy or a girl?" Finn couldn't contain his excitement, he showed them a picture on his camera of a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"What's up? I'm right!" Rachel pointed to herself and did a victory dance beside Puck who shook his head; he couldn't help but laugh at Rachel dancing like a little fool.

"Yeah Quinn will be put in a regular patient's room and you'll be able to see her…come on get your stuff! I'll bring you right over. Wait til you see my new baby! She's beautiful!" Finn waited until both of them picked up their things and he pulled them right down the hall. After three minutes they watched as Finn knocked on one of the doors.

"Quinn and baby, I have some family I'd like you to meet and see!" Rachel and Puck poke their heads through. Behind the frame they watched as Quinn, their Quinnie, held a little bundle of pink joy in her hands. She had little brown locks and soft dark hazel eyes.

"Damn, it's your daughter Finn!" Puck hugged his best friend and nodded his head in approval, "Congratulations!"

Rachel covered her mouth as the tears developed in her eyes. Laying eyes on her best friend with her goddaughter was a special sight.

"Quinn!" She reached around her friend's shoulder who glowed under the room light.

"Baby meet your god-mommy Rachel." Rachel waved quietly and stared at her with a tender smile.

"Finn have you held her already?" Finn nodded enthusiastically, telling his quick story about cutting the chord but almost fainting.

Rachel turned to Puck and smiled, "Would you like to hold her first?" He grinned at her polite offer but pushed her to go ahead first.

Rachel leaned in and Quinn gracefully handed Rachel her baby, "She's gorgeous."

Puck walked over and took a good look at the beautiful new sight, "Hey baby girl I'm your godfather….not like the awesome movie that one day we'll watch together when Quinn isn't home or Rachel for that matter but…" He watched as Rachel glared at him once again, "Anyway hi baby girl!"

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. The little girl smiled with delight, "Look, she's happy to see me!"

"Or maybe it's gas! Is it gas baby?" Rachel said with a smile that made the baby definitely smile wider.

"Look only two hours old and she's smiling like her godfather!"

Finn shuffled to his wife and stood beside her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "So did you two come up with a name?"

Puck looked toward Rachel, "Go ahead…" He gave her an encouraging smile. She asked him to take the baby in her hands and then went over to her purse. She pulled out a soft pink blanket with gold stars all over it. Quinn laughed because she knew gold stars were Rachel's thing and soon it would be her daughter's.

At the center of the biggest gold star it read a name, "Michelle Grace Hudson."

"Pretty…" Quinn marveled, "What's the meaning behind it?" Everything Rachel did had a special meaning behind it.

"Well I know that Finn loves the Beatles so I went with one of his favorite songs…"

"Michelle, Michelle Ma Belle." Finn nodded, "I approve…"

She gleamed with pride, "And you and Quinn love classic rock so I went with one of Quinn's all time favorite female rock singers for inspiration."

"Grace Slick. That's very clever of you Rach." Rachel smiled to the speaker who was surprisingly Puck.

Quinn sat up and motioned for Rachel to give her a hug, "I love it, thanks!"

Rachel accepted her hug and then moved back to Michelle Grace; Puck looked down at her with a smile playing at his lips, "I like Grace, it's short and sweet. The Puckster is going to call you Grace okay?"He watched as she tenderly scooted closer into his arms, "God I love you Grace."

Rachel sang quietly in her ears:

_Don't you want somebody to love  
don't you need somebody to love_

Puck continued to grin at Rachel as she ran a hand through Grace's hair. Quinn and Finn joined in singing a few lyrics and watched as she fell asleep.

"I think I'm in love too…" Rachel whispered into Puck's ear as she stared down at the little girl slumbering in his arms.

"You did good Rach."

"You too Noah."

The rest of the room fell silent as they all kept their eyes on God's new Grace.

_**Beginning of May, Year 2017**_

Rachel cuddled her goddaughter in her arms, "Hi Gracie! Did you enjoy your baptism?" Puck walked up to the pair and motioned Rachel to hand her over.

"Pass me my baby girl!" Rachel reluctantly handed her over and watched as Puck bounced her on his shoulder, "How are you baby?"

Quinn walked up to Rachel and handed her a glass of champagne, "Hey number one god-mommy, you earned this!" She took the glass and took a well deserved sip.

"The dress Puck's mom put together is beautiful!" The white lace and silk made Grace look as angelic as ever.

Quinn nodded as she took a sip of her own wine; "Mhmm it goes with the hat you gave her perfectly. Thanks Best!" She placed an arm around Rachel's shoulder comfortably. She leant her head against hers and the two admired the sight in front of them.

Puck coddled his little girl with kisses and hugs, "Baby girl your god-daddy loves you; you know that right?" Finn walked over and placed his arm around Quinn and it stretched over to Rachel's shoulder because he was just their jolly giant.

"Isn't Puck adorable?" Quinn turned to her husband as the three of them smiled at the pair.

Finn couldn't help the smile that stretched across his lips, "He's going to make an amazing dad one day!"

The two turned to Rachel who took a sip of her wine. She felt her friend's eyes staring down at her, "What?" She asked a little too harshly.

"Don't you agree Rach?" Finn waggled his eyebrows, she groaned at his blatant hint.

"Whatever…" She stepped forward and fixed the hat on Grace's head, "Don't want to block those beautiful eyes do we sweetie?" She leant forward and kissed her forehead. Puck smiled at the sight in front of him and as he did sneaky Quinn captured it on camera.

"Cute, yes?" She turned the photo to her husband who nodded.

"That'll go above the mantle place when they get married…"He whispered so he wouldn't get attacked by the godparents.

Rachel watched as Puck returned the baby back to her anxious mom, "Here Quinn I know you want to hold your girl as much as I do!" Quinn gratefully rocked her in her arms and Finn wrapped his arm around her waist. He leant down and kissed both of them.

Rachel couldn't resist and took Quinn's camera taking a million photographs.

"This baby is going to know the definition of family love." Quinn posed with Grace while Finn reached down to pick up his girl.

"Oh yeah especially with a beautiful mommy, an awesome daddy, and two very hands on godparents." He pointed his chin at Puck who nodded with sincerity.

"You bet your ass…" Quinn and Rachel glared at him, "Sorry, I mean you bet your butt. She's always going to be loved, no matter what! Right Rach?"

She felt the gaze of his eyes looking at her with content, even though she and Puck had about a million differences she would do whatever to make her goddaughter happy. Even if that meant getting along with her obnoxious godfather she was going to do it, for the love of Grace.

**Thanks for all the amazing responses! I appreciate all of it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter but like some have you said, we're closer to Finn and Quinn's end. **

**Next Chapter: Hospital with Mrs. Hudson **


	5. CH 5: My Daughter

_**January 2nd, Year 2018**_

Rachel stood on stage; she just finished singing _Mama Who Bore Me_ when the music coordinator called for a break. Rachel walked over to the side of the stage to fetch her bag when she felt a hand on her arm, "Hey Rach." She glanced up already guessing who was beside her.

"Hey Jesse." She greeted her co-star as she dug into her purse.

"So we've been friends for like what three years?" She looked at him peculiarly and nodded for him to continue. "Well it's just that we've always been able to feed off each other on stage but it just seems like today, today your head seems kind of out of it."

She let out a sigh as she felt around her phone still trying to get a hold of it, "Yeah sorry Jesse, I just don't know, I've been having this odd feeling like something's wrong."

Now he took a second to eye her strangely, "Like what?"

She shrugged and finally held her phone in her hand, "Maybe it's nothing…" She looked down at her phone and saw a significant amount of missed calls, some she didn't know who they were from and seven out of ten were from Puck.

"Noah called me?" She asked herself.

"Whose Noah? Rach are you okay?" Jesse placed a hand on her arm and she shook her head trying to shake the thoughts plaguing her mind.

"He's the other godparent to Quinn and Finn's baby. Oh my gosh I hope Gracie's okay!" She clicked his number quickly and turned to Jesse, "Hello Noah—it's Rachel, is Gracie okay?" Jesse observed her panicked face and waited for it to subside.

Instead he watched as she paled at something her friend said, "Oh my God!" She practically shouted and her breath quickened, "I'm on my way Noah." She clicked the phone close and felt her knees buckle beneath her.

Jesse steadied her with his hands, "Rach talk to me is Grace okay?" He knew how much she loved her goddaughter. Her screensaver for her phone to the picture on her car keychain was decorated with everything Grace.

She nodded her head but then shook it, "She's fine…it's her parents. Finn, Quinn, at hospital! I have to go to Lima straightaway!" She reached for her bag and watched as Jesse picked up his things too. "I'll take you to the airport. You just breathe!"

"Thank you Jesse." She said with a soft smile. The two rushed out of the theater, everyone watched with questions as they saw their two leads burst through the building.

"Where are you going?" Someone called out but Jesse ignored them completely as he pulled Rachel towards the parking lot.

The car ride was filled with panicking tears on Rachel's end, "Something happened, I don't know, it was an accident. I couldn't hear! I just know I have to get to Lima! I have to!"

She moved her face to her hands and sobbed loudly. Jesse rubbed his hand across her back, "Calm down Rach, you gotta be brave! Especially for Gracie okay?" That's exactly what she needed to hear. They drove to Rachel's apartment and Jesse helped her pack some clothes. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be in Lima but if it was as bad as Puck said than she knew she was going to be there for a long time.

They got back into Jesse's car and sped the whole way there. They got there as quickly as possible; Rachel kissed Jesse on the cheek. She promised to call him when she figured things out and then made her way inside.

She tugged on her one luggage and purse pushing through the people to the counter. Luckily for her there was a flight leaving to Lima, Ohia in a half hour. So she bought the ticket and ran for security check. She made her way through and after waiting for ten minutes boarded the plane.

Her mind filled with horrible thoughts; she just didn't know what she was going to do for the next five hours. She looked at the picture of Gracie hanging from her keychain. She gripped it closely to her chest and calmed herself down.

"Is that your daughter?" The voice made her jump a bit but mostly from the surprise attack.

"Oh…" Rachel looked at the older woman who smiled at the brunette with the big hazel eyes, "Yeah…that's my Grace."

The woman smiled brightly and patted her hand, "It's okay you'll be with your daughter soon enough and she'll be very happy to see you." Rachel thanked her and sat back in her seat. Under God she was Grace's mother and just hearing what that woman had to say made her semi at peace for the rest of the way. She fell asleep with thoughts of her little girl surrounding her head.

She heard the announcement coming over her and she woke up to see people preparing to leave. She stood up quickly and got her things running off the plane in a hurry.

She cursed under her breath when she realized she didn't have a ride. Lima wasn't known for its taxi cab service and renting a car would take awhile from the looks of it. She reached for her phone and called a friend.

She waited for ten minutes, then a bright red Focus pulled up, "Hey Rach!" A beautiful, petite, smiling Asian girl poked her head out of the car. She got up and ran around hugging Rachel then placed her stuff in the trunk.

"Hey Tina." Rachel had met Tina through various parties and Quinn's wedding as one of Quinn's bridesmaids. Not to mention she was married to one of Finn's close friends.

"Come on get in, I'll rush you right over to the hospital!" Tina opened the passenger door and went back to hers quickly.

Rachel watched as Tina sped down the empty street, "What happened to Quinn and Finn?"

She heard Tina let out a shaky breath, she didn't know that Rachel didn't hear the story, "Early this morning Finn and Quinn were driving back from Finn's mom's place in Cincinnati cause Finn had to work. On their way back while Finn was driving some drunken idiot hit them head on."

"Oh God!" Rachel covered her mouth and her eyelids shut tight; "Where's Gracie?"

"Grace is completely fine, she was in the back and she had her seat belt on in her car seat. It was Finn and Quinn who were sitting up front and endured the most damage." She heard Tina's voice crack toward the end, obviously trying to stay brave for Rachel's sake.

"Are they okay? I want the truth Tina!" Rachel asked but she clutched onto her picture of Grace.

Tina sighed, "They were really hurt last night…" She glanced at Rachel, "It was so bad that when they came in Artie couldn't recognize them."

Rachel's eyes watered instantly, "Are they going to live?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders, her own tears escaping her eyes, "I don't know…Artie was working the lab when they came in. He said that Quinn had a couple broken limbs, Finn was just as if not worse, and combined they had lost a lot of blood…"

Rachel watched as they pulled up to the hospital, "I have to go see them!" Tina nodded her head and told her she'd meet her inside. Rachel jumped out of the car and dashed inside the building. Her breath was as harsh as ever as she reached the front counter, "I'm here to see Finn and Quinn Hudson."

The woman behind the desk shook her head, "I'm sorry they are in the emergency care unit, no one is allowed back there without…"

Rachel cried, "I just want to see my best friend damn it!"

She felt her head getting light when she heard her name, "Rachel!"

Right by the side door connecting to another hallway was another familiar face, "Artie!" She ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Where are they? I need to see them! I need to see them Artie!" He rubbed her back warmly as she cried into his blue scrubs.

"Come on Rach, you can't see them right now but I'll take you to where you can wait with the others." She nodded her head and walked beside him as he wheeled her to another sitting area down the hallway. Artie explained how this was a hall full of patients coming to get surgery like their tonsils removed and how these kids hated it until they got their ice cream. Sometimes he couldn't help but sneak a bite when no one was looking. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at his joke.

He smiled up at her as he pointed to the door that read_ Emergency Care_, "Go on in Rach, you'll recognize a lot of them. I'm going to go get Tina and meet you back here okay?" She felt herself comforted by his arms.

"Thanks." She whispered down and kissed his cheek. He waited for her to go on through and then went in search of his wife.

Once Rachel was inside she saw many solemn familiar faces, "Rachel!" Rachel ran for Finn's mother and hugged her tightly. Ever since that first party freshman year she was really close to her. She hugged Quinn's father, step-mother, and a couple other relatives and friends she had met through Quinn and Finn.

"Where's Noah?" Rachel turned to Finn's mom who was sitting beside her. Finn's mother clutched the girl's hand in hers, she reminded her so much of Quinn which comforted her.

"Noah and Noreen (Puck's mom) are with Grace at Noreen's place. Puck has been here since four this morning. So he left an hour ago to check on Grace and his mom. He should be back soon."

Rachel felt her heart fall into her stomach, she felt so horrible that Noah was here this whole time and that she just got there.

Finn's mom smiled at Rachel, "Thank you for rushing here Rach, Quinn and Finn are lucky to have you in their lives." Rachel felt the blush appear on her cheeks. They heard the visitor's door open and Tina wheeled Artie inside; "Any news Artie?" Finn's older mother asked her son's friend.

He shook his head with a slight frown, "I'm sorry Mama Hudson, no not yet. They're still in the same condition. Quinn's in surgery and Finn is as well."

Mrs. Hudson turned to Rachel with tears cascading down her eyes, "Did you hear that they lost Finn's pulse for two whole minutes? They thought he was dead…but my boy's a fighter. They were able to pick it back up." Rachel let a few tears fall down her face but nodded with a smile.

"He's amazing."

Mrs. Hudson nodded as she tapped Rachel's hand with her other one, "And Quinn…she lost more blood than Finn but she's still fighting the good fight for her Gracie. She's spectacular."

Rachel stood up from her seat, "I have to make a quick phone call…I'll be right back." Mrs. Hudson pushed her along and talked to Artie and Tina while she was away.

Once she stepped out into the hallway and the door was closed she slid down the doorway crying out freely.

She tucked her knees into her chest and just bawled.

**Thank you for continuing to read, it pushes me to write! Sorry I don't know much about the medical field and all of that, I don't watch too many doctor shows because blood kind of gives me the chills but I do plan on making this as convincing as I can make it. :D **

**Next Chapter: Goodbye to Finn and Quinn**


	6. CH 6: A Tearful Goodbye

_**January 3rd, Year 2018**_

Rachel walked down the hallway in a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. She didn't have any makeup on but a touch of mascara and chap stick resting on her lips. She hadn't slept for a full day now. She was at the hospital all night along with Mrs. Hudson. The rest of the visitors took shifts and visited but for the most part it was just the two of them.

Tina stopped by and took Rachel to her house for an hour to freshen up. She made her breakfast to take back to the hospital and then she stayed, just hoping for some new uplifting news.

Rachel talked to Puck on the phone briefly the day before, agreeing to stay at the hospital with Mama Hudson while he and his mom took care of Grace. She hadn't even seen him in person yet but her main focus was her goddaughter and two friends.

As the day dwindled down the door to the visiting room opened and when Rachel looked up Artie came in accompanied by a doctor.

Mrs. Hudson stood up immediately, "Who is it?" She recognized the man as one of the Lima Hospital surgeons.

The surgeon stepped forward and broke down the cruel news; Wednesday, January 3rd at 6 PM Finn Hudson had passed away.

Rachel reached for Mrs. Hudson as she fell to the ground. Artie wheeled himself over and her son's two friends comforted her through the news. Rachel felt her own eyes gloss of tears but she had to stay strong as she heard the loud booming cries of Finn's beloved mother.

She looked to Artie and told him she'd call the others. He told her that he'd watch Mama Hudson as she broke the news to their family and friends. It only took half an hour for the visitor's room to fill with crying faces.

Rachel comforted Mrs. Hudson with the help of Artie and Tina. Rachel felt her eyes full of fresh tears and excused herself to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she wiped them away and fixed her appearance in the mirror. Before she closed the door behind her she looked up to the ceiling "I promise to take care of Quinn and Grace for you!" She reached for the picture on her keychain and pulled it to her heart. "I'll miss you Finn!"

She exited the bathroom and made her way back to the visiting room. Just outside the visitor's door she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time, "Noah." He turned around, he had long black circles beneath his eyes, his hair was still of a bald cut but longer, and his eyes had a tint of pink in them.

She walked to him slowly and let her mouth quiver, "I'm so sorry for your loss." She let her reflexes get the best of her as she leaned forward and hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she dug her face into his black clothed chest.

She felt his large hands lightly caress her back but as fast as the hug was initiated, it ended just as soon.

"Come on, Mama Hudson can use her other son right now." She gave him a smile which brought a little glow to his darkened eyes. She led him back into the visiting room where everyone was in tears.

Mrs. Hudson sat in her seat; her graying hair fell in front of her eyes. Puck felt his eyes start to freshen with tears. Rachel caught sight of it and pressed her hand against his in a comforting manner. He looked her in the eye and nodded softly. Finn's mom looked up and saw the familiar face, "Noah, come here!"

Rachel felt his hand slide out of hers and she replaced her comforting hand with a smile. He stepped forward and went over to his second mom. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a loving embrace.

"I miss him too." She said as she felt the tears from his eyes hit her shoulder. There everyone watched as Puck cried over the loss of not only his best friend but his brother.

Tina watched Artie start to weep quietly to himself; she sat on his lap and brought his face into the crook of her neck cuddling him like a small child.

All of Finn's old high school friends cried over the loss of their good friend. Rachel had no one to turn to; she simply clutched the picture of the little girl in her hand and looked up at the ceiling. She only prayed that Quinn would make it out alive.

The hour continued on slowly; everyone tried to give their condolences to Mrs. Hudson but at some point had to go on with their day. Rachel sat on one side of Mrs. Hudson while Puck sat on the other. Tina sat still on Artie's lap as they parked right in front of Mrs. Hudson.

For another good hour they shared stories about her son and all the selfless, hilarious, and random times he had given to each of them.

In the midst of Mrs. Hudson's story about Finn in the seventh grade talent show another surgeon came in.

The doctor walked over to the family and Mrs. Hudson stood up, "What is it?" She asked with trembling eyes.

He stood there, trying to carefully choose his words but all of them knew where this was going. At the end of the conversation Mrs. Hudson fainted into Puck's arms and had to be taken to a room of her own.

All of the kids moved into the regular waiting room. Now it was Tina who crumbled and couldn't stand. Artie just held her close and comforted her with whatever he could try to say.

Rachel sat silently shocked; her eyes couldn't stop the wet tears.

"Rach?" She heard Puck's voice as he kneeled beside her and she turned to him. Her eyes were full of water and uncertainty.

"Could you take me to Gracie?"

Puck nodded and offered his arm to her, she stood up with shaky knees; "Come on, Artie said he'd call us about Mama Hudson later, she'll be back to normal soon."

"What about Gracie?" Rachel whispered quietly but instead of Puck responding to her question she felt a tighter grasp around her waist holding her up.

They walked to Puck's truck and he figured Rachel would have a hard time getting up there so he carried her in and clicked on her seatbelt.

He made his way around and jumped into the driver's seat, "Are you okay to drive, Noah?" They turned to each other and Rachel saw that he had stopped crying. His eyes were just red from earlier still.

Puck gulped down a breath and nodded his head. He genuinely felt bad for the girl sitting beside him, she looked just as sad as he felt on the inside.

"I'm okay, thanks." Puck turned to the road and Rachel turned her face to the window. She reached in her purse and grabbed her sunglasses placing the black shades over her red eyes.

Puck would make it a habit to glance at her through the side mirror. He knew there was nothing to say to cheer her up because there was nothing she could say to cheer him up either. So they sat silently counting their losses.

Once they drove up to Mama Puckerman's house the two of them slid out of the truck. Puck actually ran to the other side and helped her out. He offered her his arm and she quietly accepted it because she felt like she couldn't stand on her own.

They slowly made their way up to the quaint house and Noah let themselves in; "Ma?" Puck called out quietly, thinking that Grace was already asleep.

Mrs. Puckerman came slowly down the staircase, her arms instantly wrapped around both of the kids; "Thank God Grace still has you two!" She whispered and she and Puck looked over at Rachel as she removed her sunglasses and let the tears fall down slowly.

"Hi Mama Puckerman." She said gently and soon Mrs. Puckerman cradled Rachel's face in her hands.

"Oh my sweetheart, I know you are sad to lose your best friend." Mrs. Puckerman looked at her son who was staring at the ground, she took her son's hand in one of her own, "The both of you."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, "Remember the two of them would want you to be happy and to be brave for Gracie…yes?" She looked in between the two of them. She felt her heart break when she saw how upset they really were.

Rachel and Puck both nodded through the defeat; "Mama Puckerman, where's Gracie?"

She pointed upstairs, "First door to the left. You go on ahead, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see her favorite godmother." Rachel smiled and Mrs. Puckerman gave her one last squeeze and hug.

Rachel slowly walked to the staircase but Puck could see her struggling. Instead of asking her he simply placed his arm around her waist and let her lean into him. He helped her to the door and she nodded a sign of thanks.

He stayed by the doorway for a second but then saw how Rachel turned away from him to stare at Grace. Once he sensed that they needed time alone he whispered, "I'm downstairs if you two need anything." She glanced behind him and nodded then turned back around to stay with her goddaughter.

Puck walked down the staircase and into the kitchen. His mom was preparing some warm hot chocolate; "I'm glad you and Rachel are being kind towards each other, Gracie's going to need that."

Puck sat in his seat and wiped a hand over his face, "Yeah I guess so…"

Mrs. Puckerman poured him a glass of his own and handed it to him, "You know you're going to have to be the father figure in that baby's life now, don't you?"

Puck nodded quietly and took a gulp of the warm liquid, "I'll see that little girl everyday even when she's living with Mama Hudson."

His mom smiled kindly at her son, "God that woman had to hear the worst news in the world, baby how are you still functioning? You should be worse off than Rachel right now, both of your best friends and siblings passed away today!"

His mom didn't say it out of vindictiveness she stated it out of truth, he shook his head and took another gulp before responding, "I'm just being brave on the outside Ma, for Mama Hudson, Gracie, Artie, Tina, and even Rachel. I know that's what Finn and Quinn would want for me to do."

Mrs. Puckerman walked over to her son and hugged him from behind, "You're so incredibly smart! I'm proud of you son; Finn and Quinn are too." She kissed him on the side of his head and went up to check on Rachel and Grace.

Once him mom was out of sight Puck cried the hardest he had ever cried in his life.

Mrs. Puckerman made her way to the room where she found Rachel on the bed rocking Grace in her arms. She watched her for sometime just enjoying the look of pure bliss on both of their faces; "You're a natural!" Rachel looked up and smiled at the older woman.

"I'm nothing compared to Quinn! She was always so wonderful with Gracie." Mrs. Puckerman walked on over and sat beside Rachel.

"You know what Quinn told me last time I saw her?" Rachel shook her head, her tears had subsided since she saw Gracie and now she could look at Mrs. Puckerman and not have the urge to cry.

"She said that you are Gracie's favorite person." Rachel let out a slight chuckle.

"No…that's not true."

"Yeah it is!" The two women looked up to find Puck leaning against the doorway; "Gracie adores you as much as you adore Gracie."

Rachel looked down at the little bundle in her arms. Her eyes were tightly shut and her brown hair was covered by a pink bonnet Mrs. Hudson crocheted for her.

Mrs. Puckerman looked between the two kids and decided to take her cue; "I think it's time for this old lady to go to bed." She leaned over and kissed Gracie's head, "Goodnight sweethearts!" Then she kissed Rachel's cheek. "You make yourself comfortable here dear!"

Then she got up and walked over to her Noah, "Goodnight son, I love you."

"Love you too Ma." The two hugged and she kissed him on his head.

Rachel rocked Grace in her arms while Puck stood at the doorway watching; "You can sit down if you want to."

He shook his head, "No I'm good here, but thanks."

She nodded in response and kissed Gracie on her cheeks, "Did anyone tell her yet?"

Puck's face puzzled at her words but then softened when he thought of what she was trying to say, "I don't think so…"

Rachel sucked down a breath and nodded her head, "We'll tell her, when she knows what things mean."

Puck nodded his head, he used all his power not to tear up in front of them, "Okay…" Things were silent for another couple of minutes. Puck felt his legs giving out so he wished Rachel goodnight, "By the way, Mama Hudson is okay. Mr. Hummel—you know her second husband?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah I remember Kurt, his son."

"Well he went to pick her up, she's good and the lawyer they want to meet with us tomorrow."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Why would they want to meet with us?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know maybe they want to meet with all the close friends…" Rachel wasn't sure but she was too tired to press further into the issue.

He wished her goodnight again and then Rachel looked back down at Gracie. Just looking at her she had Finn's eyes and hair; Quinn's nose, ears, smile, little cheeks. Then she felt herself thinking about her late best friend. She wanted to cry all over again but instead focused on the baby in her arms making sure she knew she was still going to be loved for the rest of her life.

**Thank-you for the heartfelt reviews. Is it kind of horrible that I'm glad you guys teared up? Because I totally teared up writing it. This one got me even worse! But I really hope you liked it! Anyway I'm going to give everyone time to catch up and read up to this point. But I'll update sometime this coming week. I want to write up more so I can post as often as I have been! Please tell me your thoughts because it encourages me to write! :D Love yah readers! **

**Next Chapter: Custody Meeting **


End file.
